


We Are At The Beginning

by A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330/pseuds/A_Little_Fall_of_Rain0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." Lambcuddles. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are At The Beginning

The one thing that he remembered about his ma was that she would always say to him “You will feel it one day, my darling boy, you will feel it in your soul.”

He never understood what she meant by that but it’s the only thing he has left of his ma, so he has to keep it with him.

Sometimes he thinks it’s the feeling he gets when he sees one of his boys having a hard day before finally selling a pape, that feeling of pride, like that of a father’s to a son.

Sometimes he thinks it’s the feeling he gets from when he is on the rooftop, where he can see the stars. Where he can dream of Santa Fe.

Sometimes he thinks it’s the feeling he gets when he has a paintbrush or a piece of charcoal in his hand. The feeling of wonder and possibility right there in his fingertips. The feeling of freedom.

But somehow, none of them seem to be what he thinks his ma was talking about.

 

* * *

 

Her mother had always told her to marry for love. She didn’t want her daughters to have a life of unhappiness, even if it was with some rich man.

Katherine never really knew if she would marry for love. Sure, most of the men her father introduces her to are sweet, but they never had that spark that her mother would tell her about.

Lucille kept on telling her that she would find it one day. How it will come out of nowhere.

“Don’t worry, Kitty,” Lucy said as she stroked her hair. “I promise you, you will feel it in your heart.”

 

* * *

 

There was this one time when he and his boys were on their way to the World, when he saw a woman, with chestnut hair that was curled, walking with a man in a fancy suit.

He stopped walking and could absent-mindedly hear one of his boys calling his name.

But he couldn’t hear anything.

His heart started pounding in his chest as if it wanted to burst out.

His head started reeling, as if the world couldn’t stop spinning.

All he could see was her.

And in the back of his mind he hears his mother.

“You’ll feel it in your soul.”

 

* * *

 

There was one morning, when she was walking with Darcy on her way to work, when she saw a group of newsboys walking across the street to the World.

There was this one boy, well, more of a man really as he was about her age, that stood still with his mouth slightly open. His clothes slightly dirty and his dark brown hair peeping slightly underneath his fading newsie cap. His brown eyes, wide as they stared at her.

She raises her eyebrows slightly at him, almost questioningly, which brings him back to earth. His mouth closes abruptly and, even from where she is standing, she can see him tense slightly.

Almost as if it’s an instinct, she smiles at him very slightly and she can see his eyes relax.

For the rest of the day, her mind keeps wandering back to that newsboy in the square.

And she can almost hear her sister’s voice again.

“You’ll feel it in your heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Newsies. The title is taken from a lyric from the song "Then I See You Again" the song that was replaced with "Something to Believe In"


End file.
